


Overdue

by destoku



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Don’t Think I’ve Written Something This Fluffy Before, It’s Late Poe Go To Sleep, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Pillow Talk, Reader And Poe Are Sleepy, Reader Gives Poe A Hell Of A Surprise, Soreness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destoku/pseuds/destoku
Summary: When arriving late during the night to his own quarters, Poe is tiredly surprised with a revelation from you that will change the both of your lives.





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> this week has been complete garbage so i NEEDED fluff. 
> 
> also,
> 
> this is probably the fluffiest thing i’ve ever written and i regret absolutely nothing. 
> 
> :’) 
> 
> writing prompt - “You can’t keep doing this.”

Poe’s body hadn’t been _that_ sore for a couple of months, though he was sure it was the result of the new drills and techniques assigned during conditioning. The widespread pain in his upper tendons were begging for relief. The strain on his neck spiraled all the way down his back from being seated in the cramped cockpit of Black One all day. He loved his ship, but with the extreme tension running through every fiber of his body, Poe questioned otherwise. He could feel the swelling in his shoulders and felt limited to move anything else.

It was late, as Poe could obviously tell by the dark nightfall that painted the sky. Before he climbed up and out of his X-Wing, he took a glance at the time. A rhythmic, small flashing that gleamed the hour in its dull glow.

_0127AM_

Poe trudged across the nearly empty tarmac, only accompanied by those who had to repair the late-arrival transports or leave for precisely scheduled missions. It was different and graciously more quiet, unlike the usual boisterous bustling of the base during daylight hours. The lazy hum of activity made him surprisingly less tense, but the dreading soreness still wouldn’t break away from his body.

He knew that tomorrow would be worse, his only reward would be aching and stiff muscles awaiting their rebuilding process. Poe let out a long sigh and tiredly ran a palm over his face. The stubble accenting his jawline feeling more coarse the longer he felt it. His steps felt heavier by the second, loud and hefty as they resonated on the cement.

By the time Poe reached his door, he could barely raise his hand to input his thumbprint to enter his quarters. He lazily rubbed the tired skin by his eye and walked inside, tossing the jacket he was carrying around at his shoulder to the floor.

Poe jaggedly ran a hand over his intricately tangled curls as he sighed a long and heavy breath. Anticipating to just fall into his bed, he leaned over with one arm to brace himself against one of the walls of his room and lugged off his boots.

His room was dark, only accented with the small gleam of a holopad on his bed that he hadn’t noticed until now, and you sleeping soundly in full uniform over the covers. Poe was so exhausted he nearly didn’t realize you were there, as he carefully sunk himself into the mattress, sitting and wearily listening to your soft and tired exhales.

You always tried to stay up until Poe returned back from scheduled missions, drills or duties, yet every time you managed to give in to the tempting slumber that was dragging you down. Poe admired the effort, as he gently placed his warm palm over the extent of your cheek and stroked his thumb over your skin.

“Hey stranger.” Poe mumbled with a tired smile.

The pure warmth of his voice made your seemingly heavy eyes flutter open. You blinked as your vision adjusted to a very exhausted Poe, tiredly smiling down at you. Placing your own hand over his, you turned your head enough to press your lips softly at the center of his palm. Your soft breath making Poe feel warm all over.

“Hey yourself.” You murmured back as you fully took his face into your hands and pulled him in for a blissful and long-awaited kiss. Pulling away to stare at him with an adoring gaze of confinement. “I’ve missed you, flyboy.” You whispered against his nose, and wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders to pull his body fully over you.

“Well, I’m not heading out anytime soon,” He said pressing small kisses along your cheek and the extent of your jawline. “I’m right where I need to be.” He murmured against your neck. You smiled at the feeling of his stubble, gruff against your soft skin.

“Dameron, you sap.” You laughed as his kisses littered your neck and along the expanse of your collarbone. The comforting warmth of his breath against the curve of your neck made you drowsy, as you let out a yawn.

Poe drew himself away from your neck and a brief look of concern dawned upon his face. “You can’t keep doing this,” He murmured to you as he started to stroke your cheek again. “Doing what?” You asked, slightly distracted by the soothing heat his hands left on your face.

“Waiting all night ‘till I get here, you have rounds early in the morning.” Poe sighed.

“So?” You lazily grinned. “I’m not allowed to wait for my favorite pilot to come home?”

“Your what?” Poe said with a teasing smile. His nose edged your own and his mouth hovered above yours.

“My favorite pilot.” You merely breathed out before Poe brought his lips to yours. Your pulse was spiking, sailing, hot and exhilarating. Poe kissed you the way he does everything in life, full-on and full of energy and always with the hint of a challenge, one you were more than willing to accept when his tongue flicked across your lips.

You stifled out a laugh at his eagerness, causing him to pull away and admire you. “You’re so beautiful, sunshine.” He said, voice low and laced with a smile. The nickname caused your face to heat up, as you released another nervous laugh from your throat. _Sunshine_ , a name Poe called you very rarely, but had an effect on you everytime it escaped his lips. He placed another small peck across your mouth, and stroked the tired skin across your cheeks, admiring the low glow of your face, accentuating the beauty you never seemed to realize. “How are you mine?” He breathed.

“Probably because I’m the only one who’s fixed your ship properly without you.” You said rolling your eyes and giving him a playful push. The comment cause Poe to let out a chuckle.

“What was the real reason?” He asked, his steady gaze seemingly set on your own.

“You have a nice face,” You started, reaching your palm out to stroke his jaw, the stubble accentuating its outline.

“Seriously? C’mon.” Poe interrupted with a groan and hid his face into the crevice of your neck.

“And I wanted our baby to look like you.” You told him as he kissed your neck. Feeling him tense instantly at your words, you bit your lip at the sudden silence.

“You- wait... our, our what?” Poe stuttered as he came face to face with you. Eyes wide and an expression you couldn’t distinguish.

“Our baby.” You repeated, placing your hands over his broad shoulders as his body still remained over yours.

“You’re... you’re pregnant?” Poe asked, his tone in utter disbelief, his brows creasing into his eyes.

“I’m pregnant Poe.” You affirmed him, rubbing at his shoulders

“A-Are you sure?” He swallowed, holding your face in both of his large and calloused palms. His gaze remained steady, focused, _trained_. A gaze you only saw him with when he was talking with General Organa during serious mission debriefing.

“I’m positive, I went over to the medical wing a few weeks ago when I had that horrible stomach virus, and then it turned out I wasn’t sick...” You started.

“ _Stars_ ,” Poe breathed, sporadic and exasperated, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Poe?” You asked, not knowing entirely how he was going to react.

“We’re going to have a baby.” He said, pure astonishment detailing his voice and his expression. Poe broke out into a grin, his breath becoming ragged and shaken.

“Yeah, we are.” You responded, feeling your eyes gloss over with solid and raw emotion. His hands on your face felt even warmer, his heat on the skin of your cheeks enlightening you with more comfort, causing you to place your hands over his.

“Sunshine, we’re going to have a baby.” Poe whispered, his voice low and shaky, testing out the words on his tongue as if he hadn’t acknowledged it the first time. His mind was swimming with disbelief, awe, delight, shock, and at least twenty other different emotions he couldn’t identify in the moment.

“Yeah Poe.” You repeated to him, a smile lacing your face, your eyes blinking away the warm tears that had managed to spring loose and run down the edges of your eyes.

Poe enveloped your body into a sentimental and crushing embrace, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You could feel his smile against your skin, pure bliss aligning the both of you. He began to kiss your neck, littering small touches up your jawline and eventually scattering across your face. The tip of your nose, eyelids, forehead, cheeks, and of course your lips, were all left marked by Poe.

“I love you, sunshine,” Poe mumbled against your skin, moving away to stroke your face once more. “I love you so fucking much.”

You tried to quell the uncontrollable heat that flustered your face, as your eyes became glazed with emotion once more. “ _Kriff_ Poe, don’t make me cry more.” You whispered, shaking slightly with a soft laughter that made Poe’s heart clench with unbelievable joy.

Eventually after the excitement, the two of you refused to let eachother go. Legs entangled together, your entire back pressed securely against Poe’s chest. Your stomach gently being caressed by his large palm. Each finger uniquely aligning your skin in intricate patterns, as Poe leaned close to your ear.

“We’re gonna be parents.” He whispered, and you could tell he was grinning.

“Go to sleep Poe.” You murmured tiredly, a smile of your own threatening to lace upon your features. Poe became silent, finally attempting to give in to the slumber that seemed to vanish when you told him the news. The soreness he primarily came in with seemed to no longer exist, instead a whole new and comforting weight on his chest he couldn’t wait to explore. He inhaled slowly, your unforgettable scent filling his lungs, and Poe _swore_ he had never felt so at home.

As you were managing to fall deep into the slumber that awaited you, Poe whispered excitedly once more into your ear, in return causing you to groan loudly.

“How early do you think I could start giving them flying lessons?”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know why i’m crying in the club right now...
> 
> you’re welcome??
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated! :)


End file.
